1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grill appliance and more particularly refers to a new and improved broiler with a grid having a grill heater arranged under a cover and a carrier for the articles to be grilled arranged at a distance underneath the former.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known grill appliances of this type have at least one side wall connecting the carrier for the articles to be grilled with the grill heaters. As a result, they are not accessible from all sides.